Marriage with the enemy: A Kick Buttowski Movie
by brauer83
Summary: 18 year old Clarence Buttowski have decided to marry his one true love; his formely worst enemy Kendall Perkins. Based on my a dream I've had. **DIRECTOR'S CUT**
1. Prologue

_It was a warm summer day in Mellowbrook. The now 18 year old Kick Buttowski and his wingman Gunther was out doing stunts as usual. Kick had grown a lot in the past years and was now taller than Kendall. Suddenly, Kick caught the glimpse of a familiar blonde standing right in their way. Before Kick could react they bumped into each other with a loud "OOF!". Kendall couldn't believe what a handsome boy Kick had become. All she wanted was to say something nice about him, but when she opened her mouth, all that came out was this:_

Kendall: Watch where you're going, _Clarence_!

Kick: It'd be easier if someone wasn't in the way, _Kendall_!

Kendall: Well at least I'm not trying to get myself killed everyday!

Kick: And I'm happy I'M not buried in books all day long!

Kendall: At least it's safer than being a homicidal maniac!

_Gunther just stood there shaking his head thinking "Here they go again". Finally he went over and pulled them apart._

Gunther: I think that's enough stunting for one day! Come on Kick, let's head home! Bye Kendall, see you tomorrow!

Kendall: Yeah right, like I EVER want anything to do with the two of you!

Kick (To Kendall): I'd NEVER want anything to do with you either!

Kendall (To Kick): I'd rather DIE than being with YOU!

Kick (To Kendall): Go back to Ronaldo!

Kendall (To Kick): Fine, I will!

Kick (To Kendall): Fine!

Kendall (To Kick:) Fine!

Kick (To Kendall): FINE!

Kendall (To Kick): FINE!

_She turned around and walked home furiously. But after a few steps and making sure no one was around her, Kick could actually make out her saying:_

Kendall: Oh stupid Kendall, why can't you ever tell Kick that you love him? That you want him in your life forever, that you need him with all your heart and soul? That you...wanna marry him? _Kick was speechless with confusion._

Kick: Gunther, did you hear that! Kendall loves me, her worst enemy!

Gunther: I heard, but I don't think that's true.

Kick: What do you mean?

Gunther: I mean you just think that Kendall is your worst enemy because your to proud to sense fact. Think about it, aren't all your meetings with Kendall trying to tell you something?

_Kick thought about all of his and Kendall's adventures long and hard, from their first kiss at the movies, when he kissed Kendall on the lips but only to hide from Pantsie the usher to them competing against each other in roller derby, when Kendall kissed Kick but only to stop him from crossing the finish line, and then it finally hit him. Why didn't he think of it before? All those moments meant something to their relationship. He almost started crying when he thought about all those moments he could have told her he loves her but chose not to._

Kick: Oh my god Gunther, you're right! I'm in love with her, I'm in love with Kendall, my worst enemy, or rather...my best friend. I've got to tell her how I feel, before It's too late! God I feel so stupid! She's not my enemy, she's my friend and so much more. She's...my soulmate! Why oh why didn't I tell her when I had the time? _By now Kick was practically crying his heart out._

Gunther: I'm glad that you finally seeing sense. Kick are you...are you crying?

Kick: Yes Gunther I'm crying! I'm just so sorry I haven't noticed any of this before. She was my friend all these years and I turned her down! Where is she, I've got to tell her!

Gunther: I think she's at her house but you better hurry, I just saw Ronaldo and he looked unusually happy! _Kick wiped away the tears from his eyes._

Kick: Thanks, pal!

Gunther: So what are you going to tell her?

Kick: I'm gonna tell her that I love her and that I wanna marry her!

Gunther: Aww that's so sweet, my little Kick is growing up! _Gunther teased him._

Kick: Gunther!

Gunther: Sorry. Go get her, tiger! _Kick smiled and nodded at his wingman as he set off on his new adventure to marry the girl of his dreams and his formely worst enemy, Kendall Perkins._

"_Kendall, here comes your saviour!"_


	2. Chapter 1

_One day 18 year old Kick Buttowski comes to Kendall's house where Ronaldo just settled down for dinner and later ask her to marry him._

Kick: Kendall, I must talk with you, it's very important!  
Kendall: What are YOU doing here, Clarence! As you might not have noticed, we were just having dinner!  
Kick: This will only take a minute, I swear!  
Kendall: Ugh, fine!  
Kick: Though, we can't talk here. Follow me!

Kick grabbed Kendall by the hand and skated with her to an open field just outside the city. The field was completely sparkling with silence.

Kendall: Wow, this is beautiful. I never expected YOU to take me here.  
Kick: Well you know, even a daredevil needs to relax sometimes.  
Kendall: Yeah, right! So what is it you wanted to tell me, Clarence?  
Kick: Kendall, we've been frenemies for as long as I can remember, but I realized something over the years. And that's that I'm like a puzzle with a missing piece. And I reckon that missing piece is you, you see, before I met you my life had no purpouse. I think it's time to make a change. Let's start a new chapter of our lives, turn the page, bury the hatchet, let the old be forgotten. I want you in my life forever, I need you with all my heart and soul, I can't live without your love everyday! If something happened to you, I'd never forgive myself!  
Kendall: Wow, Kick, I...  
Kick: Now, I understand if you don't want to speak with me again. _Kick started to walk home but Kendall stopped him in his tracks._  
Kendall: No, wait!. That was very beautiful said. I didn't know I meant that much to you.  
Kick: I would even go further than that. I...uh...love you.  
Kendall: You what?  
Kick: I love you, Kendall Perkins!  
Kendall: I...love you too, Clarence Buttowski!

Then Kick got down on one knee, reached down his pocket and pulled out a small box with a diamond ring inside, which he held in front of her.

Kick: Kendall, will you marry me?

Kendall was on the verge of crying from happiness.

Kendall: Yes, Kick, yes I will marry you!

Kendall then leaned in and kissed his lips with all her passion. Kick answered by wrapping his hands around her waist. After about 15 uninterupted seconds, they finally pulled apart.

Overwhelmed by the passionate kiss, Kick just stood there and watched as Kendall walked her way home. After a while, she turned her head, smiling.

Kendall: See ya tomorrow.  
Kick: See ya.

_When she was gone, Kick nearly passed out in the grass._

Kick: I did it. I DID IT! Chimichanga!

_Then Kick heard someone moving in the bushes. He went over to see who it was. It was none other than Gunther and Jackie. The same Gunther Magnuson who was still Kick's wingman. And of course Jackie Wackerman, formely known as Wackie Jackie._

Kick: Hey, you guys!  
Gunther: So, did you do it?  
Kick: I did it!  
Jackie and Gunther: Yay!  
Gunther: So what are you going to do now?  
Kick: I guess I'll head home, it's been a long day.

Gunther: Okay. Don't forget you got a very important stunt coming up!  
Kick: How could I forget? Bye guys!  
Jackie and Gunther: Bye!

That night, Kick dreamt only good dreams about spending the rest of his life with the woman he loved, and the girl formely known as his worst enemy


	3. Chapter 2

_The next morning, Kendall woke up with the biggest smile on her face, and her only thought was "I'm getting married today!". Just then, her phone started ringing. Kendall answered calmly._

Kendall: Hello?  
Voice on the phone: Good morning, sleeping beauty!  
Kendall: Kick? Is that you?  
Kick: Yeah, it's me. Excited?  
Kendall: About what?  
Kick: About us, getting hitched.  
Kendall: Yes, I am. And I know I'm making the right choise to marry you.  
Kick: So, you talked to Ronaldo?  
Kendall: Not yet, but I'm sure he'll understand.  
Kick: Alright, then. Bye!  
Kendall: Bye!

_At Kick's house, everything was the same as always. Honey, Kick's mother was cooking breakfast when her son came yawning down the stairs._

Kick: Morning, Mom!

Honey: Good morning Kick! I've made your favorite: Billy Stumps' cereal and Cheetah Chug juice!

Kick: Sweet! Thanks Mom, you're the best! By the way, I have a special surprise for you guys later!

Honey: How exciting, what's the surprise?

Kick: Uh uh, if I told you now it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?

Honey: Heh, guess not. _God I hate surprises!_

_Meanwhile, after her usual morning routine, Kendall changed into her everyday clothes and walked down the stairs into the kitchen for breakfast._

Kendall: Good morning, daddy! Kendall gave her father a quick peck on the cheek.  
Mr. Perkins: Morning, Kendall. My, you're in a good mood today. May I ask why?  
Kendall: Well, yesterday, Clarence finally proposed to me! And I said yes!  
Mr. Perkins: Why, that's wonderful news! I always thought that you and Clarence would make a perfect couple!  
Kendall: I'm still not sure how to break this to Ronaldo, though.  
Mr. Perkins: It'll be alright, honey.

_Just then, the doorbell rang and Kendall answered it._

Mysterious voice: Good morning, my dearest Kendall!  
Kendall: Ronaldo!?

Uh oh! To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3

Ronaldo: Dearest, you didn't show up for dinner yesteday, so I figured something had happened to you, Are you hurt?

Kendall: No I'm fine, don't worry about it. I'm actually glad you came over, I have something very important to tell you, I'm just not sure how to say it.

Ronaldo: What is it, dear?

Kendall thought to herself: _Come on Kendall, you can do this! He's not the one you love anymore, right? Just tell him how it is!_

Kendall: What the heck, I'll just say it! I'm getting married!

Ronaldo: What?

Kendall: Yeah, I'm getting married.

_Ronaldo felt like his heart was about to shatter into a million pieces._

Ronaldo: You are? But I was going to ask you to marry me!

Kendall: You were?

Ronaldo: Yes. I really thought you and I were meant to be together.

Kendall: No, we weren't. The truth is, I just used your affections to get the boy I really love.

Ronaldo: Oh! I didn't know that.

Kendall: I'm sorry.

Ronaldo: It's ok. So, who's the lucky one?

Kendall: Clarence.

Ronaldo: Buttowski? But you two hate each other!

Kendall: I though so too, but yesterday he came like a knight in shiny armor and took me away to beautiful place beyond my wildest dreams. And when he asked me to marry him I lost all the hate I felt towards him, then we shared the most amazing kiss!

Ronaldo: That doesn't sounds like him at all.

Kendall: Well it's been 5-6 years, we all changed a lot in that time, even Clarence. So you're alright with the whole marriage thing?

Ronaldo: Yes, I'll be fine.

Kendall: Thanks Ronaldo, you're a dear, I knew you'd understand!

_Kendall rushed over to Kick's house to tell him the news. She rang the doorbell and his mom answered._

Kendall: Oh, hi Mrs. Buttowski. Is Kick in?

Honey: No, he's out practicing for a stunt with Gunther.

Kendall: Do you know where?

Honey: I'm afraid not, but you're more than welcome to stay here until he gets back.

Kendall: Thanks, I think I will!

Kendall pleasantly entered the Buttowski residense and waited for the boy she deeply loved to return.


	5. Chapter 4

_Kendall took a seat on the living room couch next to Harold, Kick's father. Both Brad and Brianna were off at summer camp. Harold was watching a football game on TV. He turned his head and saw Kendall taking a seat on the couch._

Harold: Oh hi! You're Kendall, right, the girl our son loves so much?

Kendall: Yes, that's right.

Harold: You know, he told us so much about you.

Kendall: Actually, I have some very happy news regarding your son and me. Him and I...are getting married!

_Harord almost choke on the potato chips he was chewing when he heard the news, but Kendall did the Heimlich manuever on him. He spit the chip back up and gasped for air._

Harold: Phew, oh god! Thanks honey, you saved my life! Where did you learn that?

Kendall: You're welcome, I learnt it in the scouts.

Harold: What a smart girl you are! So, you said you're marrying our son? That means you'll become a Buttowski, are you sure you're ready to take on the family name?

Kendall: Yes, I think I'll manage. I really love your son more than anything in the world, but I wasn't sure if he felt the same thing for me. Then yesterday, he finally proposed!

_Kendall told Harold all about her and Kick's moment from the day before. Honey couldn't help but overhearing the whole thing. She became overfilled with joy._

Honey: My little baby is getting married!

Harold: I think this calls for a celebration!

Kendall: I knew you guys would be happy.

Honey: Oh we're more than happy! Our boy has finally found someone he can spend the rest of his life with, through good and bad times! I think I'm gonna cry!

Harold: (To Honey) There there, honey, we're all so very happy for them. _He turned to Kendall. _So Kendall, have you planned anything for the wedding yet?

Kendall: Not yet, I was hoping maybe you guys could help me out.

Honey: Anything, dear.

Kendall: Alright, let's kick some buttowski! _Chocked of what she just said, she began to feel all warm inside. She felt her awesome side taking control of her body. Her adrenaline was pumping up and she was ready to become...a Buttowski._

Honey: You sound more like Kick for everyday...

_Aww..._


	6. Chapter 5

_Meanwhile, Kick and Gunther was on their way to Widowmakers' Peak to practice for Kick's next big stunt._

Kick: I don't know about this Gunther, I'm supposed to get married today!

Gunther: Hah, that's a first! Normally I'M the one worrying too much!

Kick: I'm serious, Gunther! If I break every bone in my body today, I won't be able to go to the wedding!

Gunther: Oh, didn't think of it that way. So, you really do love Kendall, huh?

Kick: More than anything in the world!

Gunther: Well, I guess we can practice another day.

Kick: But the stunt is tomorrow!

Gunther: No worries, we just get up really early tomorrow so we have time to practice for the big stunt.

Kick: Yes, that does sound like a great idea! Where would I be without ya, pal! Right, I need to get home, see ya at the wedding!

Gunther: Later!

_Later back at the Buttowski's, Kendall, Harold and Honey have just finished getting the last settings done for the wedding. They've e-mailed invitations to everyone they know and they ordered the best wedding cake from the bakery. They even had the time pick out the perfect dress for Kendall to wear; A sparkling silver evening gown with a white ribbon around her waist, along with diamond slippers._

Kendall: How do I look?

Harold and Honey: Amazing!

_Just then the front door opened and Kick entered. When he caught sight of Kendall, his eyes popped out of his skull and his jaw dropped to the floor._

Kick: Mom, Dad, I'm hhhhhhhoooooo...

Kendall: Hello, Clarence.

_After about a half minute of silence, Harold finally spoke._

Harold: Hey there son, how was the stunt?

_Kick was still in a trance._

Harold: Kick? You there, son? Harold waved his hand in front of Kick's eyes. He snapped his fingers, and Kick finally woke up.

Kick: Huh? What? Where?

Harold: I asked how the stunt went?

Kick: Stunt? What stunt?

Harold: The stunt you were supposed to practice on with Gunther.

Kick: Oh that! I didn't wanna risk getting any broken bones on my big day.

Kendall: Oh Kick...

Kick: Kendall, I...

_Before Kick could finish, Kendall grabbed him by the collar of his jumpsuit and kissed him with all her might, which he returned. Harold and Honey watched from a distance how much Kick and Kendall reminded them of themselves at that age._


	7. Chapter 6

_Kick was still speechless from the sight of Kendall's dress. He had never in his whole life seen anything more beautiful._

Kendall: So, what do you think?

Kick: I think you're the most beautiful sight I've ever laid my daredevil eyes upon.

Kendall: Aww, that's very sweet of you Kick. Unusually but sweet.

_Kick took Kendall's hand and kissed it lightly. Kendall blushed and smiled shyly._

Kendall: I can't believe you spared a stunt because of me. I don't think I've ever seen this side of you before.

Kick: What can I say, I'm a new man.

Kendall: Sound like that man would be one heck of a good husband. _Kick smiled at her and turned to his parents._

Kick: Now about that surprise! _Kendall interrupted him._

Kendall: Oh I already told them everything.

Kick (To Kendall): You already told them, why did you do that?

Kendall (To Kick): Well you know me, I'm terrible at keeping secrets, heh. _Kick sighed and smiled defeatedly._

Kick: So much for a secret!

_That was the last this they could say before Harold interrupted them._

Harold: Alright, you crazy lovebirds, it's almost time for the wedding!

Kick and Kendall: Aw, biscuits, we almost forgot!

_Honey had bought a black tuxedo with a red bow-tie for Kick to wear on his wedding day. He went into his room to change. When he came out, everyone's jaws dropped, especially Kendall's._

Kendall: Wow Kick, you look very handsome!

Kick: Not too shabby, eh?

Kendall: Not at all!

Honey: Hop in the car, kids, I'll drive you to the church!

Harold: Forget it, let's take Monique!

Honey: Oh no, why should we take your car?

Harold: Monique! And why should we take YOUR car?

Honey: Don't you speak of Antonio that way! _Kick raised his hands to stop them from fighting._

Kick: GUYS! This is our wedding day!

_5 seconds silence_

Harold: Fine, let's take Antonio!

Honey: Thank you!

_About a half-hour later they finally arrived at the church. All of Kick's and Kendall's friends and family were there; Gunther, Jackie, Mouth, Ronaldo, Horace, Pantsy, Mrs. Fitzpatrick, Principal Henry and more. Everyone was there, except for Brad and Brianna. Then, the sound of a motor running could be heard beyond the horizon. Then Kick spotted a motorcycle. Could it be? Yes, it was Brad and Brianna coming home early from summer camp! Kick's 24 year old big brother Brad had the same spikey black hair as when he was 16. Kick's 16 year old little sister Brianna had left the princess phase a long time ago and was now a punk rocker. Kick smiled at their arrival._


	8. Chapter 7

Kick: Brad, you guys made it! But why?

Brad: We wouldn't miss your wedding for anything in the world, dillweed!

_Kick still hated to be called 'dillweed', but today was a very special day. So instead of getting angry he just nodded and smiled his famous daredevil smile._

Brianna (To Kick): What's up, bro?

Kick (To Brianna): Hey Bri. Oh right, this is my bride Kendall. _Kick pointed at Kendall._

Brad (To Kendall): Hi Miss Kendall! Quite a catch, dillweed! _Kick smiled._

Kendall (To Brad): Hello Brad, nice to meet you again. _She turned to Brianna and waved. _Hi Brianna!

Brianna (To Kendall): Hey!

Kick: Right, shall we...? _Kick gestured with his head in the direction of the church._

Kendall: Alright, let's get this show on the road!

_Kick and Kendall walked arm-in-arm past the big buffét tables. The wedding march started playing as they continued to walk down the aisle, with everyones eyes focused on them. Honey's voice could be heard in the crowd, "Look at our little boy, so handsome" she said. When Kick and Kendall finally made it down to the altar, Kick caught a glimpse of the priest._

Kick: Wade? _Wade gave Kick the old 'thums up'._

Wade: What's up, Danger Dude?

Kick: You're marrying us?

Wade: Don't worry, I've got all the qualifications.

Kick: If you say so.

_Wade cleansed his throat and started reading._ _Kick waited for Wade to screw up the speech, but it didn't happen. In fact, he was extremely confident._

Wade: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Kick and Kendall in holy matrimony. If anyone has anything to say to stop this marriage, then speak now or forever hold your speech.

_No one said anything, not even Gordie, Ronaldo or Jackie. Last night, Kendall introduced Ronaldo to her older sister Linnie, and they got along quite well and started dating. As for Jackie, she and Gunther was already dating, the only one who had a problem with the wedding was Gordon Gibble. But as he was about to speak up, his gorillas, The DiPazzi Twins, silenced him._

Wade: Moving on! Umm, has anyone got the rings?

Kick: Biscuits, the rings! _He knew he forgot something!_

Kendall: You forgot the rings!? _She looked dissapointed at Kick. Then Gunther rushed over to the altar._

Gunther: Here they are! _Gunther handed the big ruby covered rings over to Kick._

Kick: Whew thanks buddy, you saved my bacon! How could you afford these?

Gunther: I have my ways!

_Flashback to where Gunther picked out the perfect wedding rings for Kick and Kendall as a surprise. He asked the woman behind the counter "Hello, could I see THOSE please?". He pointed at the same ruby rings high up on the shelf. As she brought it down for him, he inpected them closely, then he said "I'll take them!". As he walked out of the store he thought "Best 1000 bucks I ever spent!". End of flashback._

_Kick threaded one of the rings on Kendall's ringfinger and the other in his own. They looked up smiling at each other._

Wade: Right, let's move on. Do you, Clarence Francis Little "Kick" Buttowski, take Kendall to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health 'til death parts you?

Kick: I do.

Wade: And do you, Kendall "Rose" Perkins, take Kick to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health 'til death parts you?

Kendall: I do.

Wade: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

_Kendall pressed her lips up against Kick's, and Kick returned it by holding one arm around Kendall's waist and the other arm in the back of her head. After about 10 seconds of sparks and fireworks and whatnot, they finally let go, and everyone aplauded the newlywedded couple. Kick was very surprised that Wade didn't ruin the ceremony._


	9. Chapter 8

_As they pulled away from each other, Kick did his famous daredevil pose while screaming "AWESOME!". Later at the Mellowbrook gym, it was time for Kick's and Kendall first dance as a married couple. Mr. Vickle was the DJ, he put on "Crush" by David Archuleta._

Mr. Vickle: Make way people, it's time for the bride and groom's first dance!

_Everyone moved aside as Mr. Vickle turned down the lights. The music started playing as Gunther and Jackie pushed Kick and Kendall to the middle of the room. They took each others hand, shyly blushed and slowly danced to the music._

Kendall: I love you Kick.

Kick: I love you too Kendall.

Kendall: From now on, this will be our song!

Kick: Agreed!

Kendall: Who ever thought that we who hated each other so much would come to love each other so deeply?

Kick: I know, it's almost too good to be true! _He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. But it wasn't a dream, it was the exact opposite. Kendall rested her head on Kick's chest while he turned his head to see Gunther in the crowd. They smiled and gave the thumbs up to each other. Everyone was so happy for the newlywedded couple, except for Gordie. He just leaned back, had some punsch and said "I'll give them one week!"._

_Later Kick skated home while holding Kendall bridal style, with her arms wrapped around his neck and a big "Just Married" sign on the back of his skateboard Ol' Blue. When they arrived at Kendall's, Kick put her down gently._

Kick: Well, here we are!

Kendall: I guess. I can't believe we're actually married!

Kick: I know, it feels just like yesterday we were fighting over nothing.

Kendall: That WAS yesterday.

Kick: Yes, but it feels like years ago.

Kendall: Well, I guess I should go to bed, it's been a very long day.

Kick: Kendall, wait!

_Kendall turned around only for her lips to meet Kick's in another passionate kiss._

Kendall: Wh-what was that for?

Kick: Just to make sure you'll never forget about me.

Kendall: I promise I will never forget about you, Kick.

_When Kendall arrived at the front door she looked back dreamly at her husband, threw a kiss that planted right on his cheek then she said as sweet as she could:_

Kendall: Good night, Clarence. Sweet dreams.

Kick: G-good night.

_Whe she closed the door, Kick felt like his knees were about to give. When he walked home it felt like he was walking on clouds. When he arrived at the door he let out a pleasant sigh of love. He opened the door and walked up the stairs to his room._

Kick: Hi Mom, Dad! I'll be going to bed. _Harold stopped him._

Harold: Whoa whoa whoa, son, what's the rush?

Kick: I gotta get up real early tomorrow to practice for my next big stunt.

Harold: Oh right! Well, good night!

Kick: Good night!

Honey: Sweet dreams!

_Kick opened the door to his room and collapsed on his bed. "What a day" he thought. He closed his eyes and dreamt a very satisfying dream about Kendall. The next morning Kick woke up to his wingman Gunther buzzing on the phone. Kick fumbled with the phone and finally picked it up when he noticed the time, 7:30! The stunt was supposed to start in 30 minutes!_

Kick: Aw biscuits, the stunt! I'll be right there Gunther! _It's now or never!_


	10. Chapter 9

_Luckily Kick knew of a shortcut to Widowmakers' Peak. He skated as fast as he could so he would have more time to practice for the stunt. After 5 more minutes he arrived at the scene._

Kick: Alright Gunther, I'm here! Let's get to practice!

Gunther: Uhh, Kick? _Gunther pointed at the entourage._

Kick: Aww man, they're here already? Now we'll never get the show set!

Gunther: We still have 25 minutes, plenty of time!

Kick: You're right, buddy!

_Kick got ready to skate the big mountain and Gunther put on some music to get in the mood. Kick took off and zickzacked down the slope. Then he jumped in the air and looped 360 degrees. As he got closer to to the bottom of the slope, he jumped up in the air while the skateboard was still on the ground and he made it flip several times until he safely landed back on it. When he crossed the finish line he tripped the board so that it flew high up in the air, and as it came back down he caught it under his arm, giving the peace sign. After he finished, Gunther including the entourage people went wild. The woman in charge rushed over to him._

Entourage woman: That was amazing!

Kick: Thanks, but it was just for practice.

Entourage woman: If you would be able to do that again, you'd be the greatest daredevil that ever lived!

Kick: That would be a dream come true!

Entourage woman: Of cource, we have to add the pool of sharks and the hoops of fire, but I'm sure a stuntman of your calibre would be able to handle that? _Kick gulped._

Kick: No sweat. Hehe. _He lied._

Entourage woman: Great, then you're on in 5 minutes Mr. Buttowski!

Kick: Gunther, I can't do this! I'll kill myself!

Gunther: Here we go again with the worrying! You'll be fine, you're Kick Buttowski!

Kick: Well yeah, but that was way back when we were just kids. Now when we're older I'm more aware of what would happen to me if I fail this one! And besides I'm a married man now, how will my wife be able to live without me if I end up in a hospital bed!? _Gunther managed to shake his best friend to life._

Gunther: Kick listen to me, everything is going to be ok! Now, who doesn't back away from a challenge?

Kick: I don't.

Gunther: And who never gives up?

Kick: I don't.

Gunther: Who's the greatest daredevil ever?

Kick: I am.

Gunther: Couldn't hear youuuu!

Kick: I am!

Gunther: Still nothing!

Kick: I AM!

Gunther: I'm sorry what was that?

Kick: Gunther!

Gunther: Sorry. Now are you gonna go up that hill and skate like you've never skated before?

Kick: YES!

Gunther: Righty then, see you in five minutes, I gotta take a leak! _Gunther ran away to look for a bathroom, desperately trying to hold it in. Kick chuckled and shook his head. He walked up the hill feeling more confident. _"_Gunther's right, I've gotta go through with this! For fame, for my parents, for Kendall!"_


	11. Chapter 10

_Another 5 minutes later Kick was as ready as could be._

Cameraman: Mr. Buttowski, you're on in 5...4...3...2...

Entourage woman: Good afternoon Mellowbrook, my name is Linnie Perkins! With us today is Mr. Kick Buttowski, the world's greatest daredevil! This man who inspired hundreds of people has come here today to proove that he is Mellowbrook's #1 top daredevil! Let's have a chat with the man himself! What do you have to say to the people at home, Kick?

Kick: Well Linnie, it's great to be here! I'm honored that so many people believe in me, that so many kids have me as their hero, that's what inspired me my whole life!

Linnie: I see. And who might you be?, _Linnie asked a blonde woman coming up on stage. She wore a pink tank top and a short white skirt and her hair was that of an angel._

Kendall: I'm his wife.

Linnie: His wife?

Kick (To Kendall): Kendall? What are you doing here?

Kendall (To Kick): I've come to watch you in action, honey!

Linnie (To Kendall): Baby sis? _Linnie immediately recognized her little sister._

Kendall: Oh, hi _Linnie_! _She said her name like it was a curse. My, doesn't THAT sound familiar?_

Linnie: What's the matter, sis?

Kendall: I didn't excpect to see YOU here today!

Linnie: Come on hon, can't we bury the hatchet just for one day?

Kendall: Well alright, but I'm watching you! So how are you and Ronaldo doing?

Linnie: Oh, we're just doing fine. So, how long have you guys been married?

Kick: We just got married yesterday!

Linnie: Oh congratulations! But as I recall, you guys hated each other?

Kick: Not anymore, we don't! That time's all in the past! _Kick told Linnie all about what happened between Kick and Kendall two days ago._

Linnie: Wow, that's beautiful! I think I got a tear in my eye. Well, I won't keep you anymore, these people are excpecting a show! Now, get up there and give all you've got! And Kick..._Kick turned his head. _Take good care of my baby sister, she's a good girl! _Kick nodded in confusion and Kendall smiled a little._

Kick: Kendall, you wanna tell me what the biscuits all that was about?

Kendall: I'd rather not.

Kick: Come on, tell me!

Kendall: Well, Linnie and I didn't always see eye to eye on things, ok?

Kick: I know what you mean, Brad and I didn't always get along either!

Kendall: Look can we just drop it please? It's a painful subject!

Kick: Fine, jeez! Well I should probably get ret ready for stunting, no more stalling!

Kendall: Kick wait! _Kendall threw her arms around his neck only for her lips to meet his in yet another passionate kiss._

Kick: Whoa...

Kendall: Just for good luck! And be careful! _Kick smiled and nodded as he got ready to skate down the steep slope. Kendall walked to sit on one of the bleachers in the crown. She looked up at him and she thought "There he goes, my little daredevil"._


	12. Chapter 11

_Meanwhile back at the Buttowski's, Harold, Honey, Brad and Brianna have just sat down in the sofa and got ready to watch Kick's big stunt on TV._

Harold: Come on, it's almost time!

Brianna: Go bro go!

Brad: Break a leg, dillweed!

Honey: My little Clarence, a superstar!

Harold: Shh, it starts!

_Back at Widowmakers' Peak, Kick had more than a million butterflies in his stomach. Then he glanced down at Kendall who was smiling up at him, but he still wasn't sure he could do it. Then Kendall got an idea. She asked the band to play the song "Crush" by David Achuleta, and when Kick heard them play he thought "Hey that's our song!" He felt his heart grow stronger, his adrenaline pumping and he KNEW he could do this! As he FINALLY took off down the slope, he repeated almost everything from practice, plus he added a few things like spinning-'round-house and a one-handed-stall. When he approached the first fire hoop he just jumped though it no problem. Then he spun 180 digrees through the second fire hoop. When he came to the shark pool he took a deep breath, narrowed his eyes, jumped up in the air and looped the biggest loop over it. He had still one fire hoop left, as he jumped through it he lifted the board of his feet. The crowd was sure he was going to fail this one, but he did a double salto-mortal through the ring, put the board back under his feet and landed safely on the ground. After he finished, the crowd was speechless in awe, including Kendall and Gunther. After 3 seconds came an ear-numbing cheer, and everyone clapped their hands and a solid "KICK BUTTOWSKI NUMBER ONE!" could be heard throghout the whole setting. Kendall ran up to her husband and hugged him tight._

Kendall: I knew you could do it!

Kick: Well, to be honest I had you in my mind the whole time!

Kendall: Aww I love you, Clarence Francis "Kick" Buttowski!

Kick: And I love you, Kendall "Rose" Perkins!

_They looked deep into each others eyes and kissed the most passionate kiss they could ever moisture. After yet another 10 seconds they pulled away and smiled shyly at each other. Then everyone lifted them up in worship, walking them all the way home to Kick's house, singing: "KICK-BUTT-OW-SKI, KEN-DALL-PER-KINS" repeatedly. After all the people were gone, Kick and Kendall looked up at each other smiling and Kick opened the door, only to be welcomed by his parents, Brad and Brianna shouting "WELCOME HOME KICK!"._

Honey: Oh sweety, I'm so proud of you!

Harold: Nice work, son!

Brad: Good going, dillweed!

Brianna: Awesome done, bro!

Kick: Guys stop it, you're embarrasing me in front of my wife! _Kendall giggled._

Harold: Yes your wife! _Harold and Honey walked over to Kendall._

Honey: Welcome to the family, sweety!

Kendall: Thanks, Mrs. Buttowski!

Honey: Oh please, we're family now, just call me Mom!

Kendall: Thanks...Mom!

_As Kick and Kendall hugged their parents, they set off on their first adventure as husband and wife. As they skated out the door, both of them screamed "CHIMICHANGA!"._

**The End!**

_It's not over yet, folks!_

**Prelude:**

_Gunther was still in his still in his seat at the show, finishing up the last of his lingonberry chips, when Jackie came and dragged him away._

Jackie: Gunther let's go!

Gunther: Just a sec babe, I still have one chip to go!

Jackie: You're coming with me...right...ungh...now!

Gunther: NO!

_As she finally managed to drag him along, he let out a huge fart that made everyone go "EWWWW! and caused the whole setting to collapse. Everyone looked angrily at Gunther._

Gunther: Heheh...did I do that?

**The End...for real!**


	13. Blooper I

_Credits starts rolling during blooper reel footage._

Scene: Kick asks Kendall to marry him:

Take: 1

Kick: "Kendall, will you marry me?"

Kendall: "Yes Kick yes I'll..."wait you're not Kick! _Kendall takes off "Kick's" disguise, only to reveal Ronaldo._

Kendall (To Ronaldo): Nice try Ronaldo!

Ronaldo: It was worth it! _He walks satisfied out of shot. The crew including Kendall bursts out of laughter._

Take: 2

Kendall: "Yes Kick I'll..."wait what's my line?

Director (To Kendall): "Marry you!"

Kendall: Marry you? Ok, I can do that! _Kendall walks out of shot and marries the director._

Kendall (To the director): So do you want babies with that? _Kick just stands there all confused, giving the "what just happened?" look._

Scene: Kick tells Gunther and Jackie about his proposal to Kendall:

Take: 1

Gunther: "How did it go?" Wait that's not my line, sorry people, heheh..._Small shot of laughter comes from the crew. _Ok I got it now, next take!

Take: 2

Gunther: "So did you..."ooo donuts! _Gunther runs out of shot to the buffet tables._

Watchman (To Gunther): Hey, this food is for the wedding scene!

Gunther (To the watchman): Aww come on, can't I just have ONE?

Watchman: No! _He throws Gunther back in shot._

Take: 3

Gunther: Ok I can do this! He b_reaths in and breaths out. "_So did you do it?" _Crew aplauds him. _Did I do it? Yeeeaaaah! In your face!, In your face!, In your face!

Kick and Jackie: Gunther!


	14. Blooper II

Scene: Kendall tells Harold about Kick's proposal, Harold starts to choke:

Take: 1

Kendall: Oh my god, he's choking! What should I do?

Director: Just give him the Heimlich manuever!

Kendall: You mean like this? _Kendall punches Harold in the stomach, he spits out the chip and it flies off and hits the cameraman in the eye. He falls and trips the camera._

Director: Uhh...something like that, yes.

Take: 2

_This time Kendall does the actual Heimlich manuever on him, he spits out the chip and it flies off into the director's mouth._

Crew people: Omg, now the director's choking? What's wrong with you?

Kendall: Sorry, I've got terrible aim! _She runs off shot trying to help the director._

Scene: Kick tells Gunther that he can't practice for the stunt before the wedding:

Gunter: Normally I'M the one worrying to much! _They look at each other for a brief second, then burst into laughter._

Scene: Kick comes home just to discover Kendall wearing her wedding dress:

Take: 1

Kick: Mom, Dad, I'm hhhhhoooooo... _His eyeball pops out of his sockets. _Oh, biscuits! Excuse me, has anybody seen an eye? Just great, see this is why you should wait to see the bride 'til the wedding starts, it's called superstition people come on!

Take: 2

_The robot playing Kick pops out it's eyeballs and jaw snaps off._

Director: Alright people, great take! Now let's bring in the real Kick and we'll shoot this scene over!

Crew people: Uhh, that WAS the real Kick...

Director: Oh, oh my! Don't just stand there. call an ambulance!


	15. Bloopers III

Scene: Harold and Honey fights over whose car to take to the wedding:

Take: 1

Harold: Let's take Monique!

Honey: Forget it, why should we take your car?

Harold: And why should we take YOURS? _Everyone cracks up._

Director: Okay from the top people!

Take: 2

Harold: Why should we take YOUR car?

Honey: Don't you speak of Antoine that way! _She realized she said the wrong name. Harold starts cracking up._

Harold: Who the **** is Antoine? _Everyone LOL's._

Harold and Honey: Alright one more try, we can do this!

Take: 3

Harold: Why should we take your car?

Honey: Don't you speak of Antonio that way!

Kick: This is our wedding day!

Harold: Fine let's take Antonio!

Honey:Yaaaaaay!

Scene: The wedding:

Wade: Does anyone have anything to say? _Gordie speaks up._

Gordie: Yeah I've got someting to say: why are even listen to this? Ooo look at me, I'm Kick Buttowski and I can do anything, except for being nice to my girlfriend! And look at me, I'm Kendall Perkins and I'm a grade A teachers' pet who can't tell my boyfriend that I love him so instead I'm gonna make fun of him!

Wade: Whoa not cool bro, somebody sort this dude out! _The DiPazzi Twins stands up, grabs Gordie and carries him out of church._

Gordie: Hey what are you guys doing! You can't do this to me, I'm your boss! You'll be hearing from my lawyer!

DiPazzi Twins: Sorry boss, just following orders!

Gordie: Orders!? The only orders you two boneheads to obey are MY orders!

DiPazzy Twins: Not in here! _The DiPazzi Twins kicks Gordie of the church and everyone aplauds them for having the guts to stand up to their boss._


	16. Bloopers IV

Scene: Kick and Kendall arrive at Kendall's to say goodnight:

_Instead of saying goodnight, Kendall grabs Kick by the collar of his jumpsuit and gestures him to follow her inside, which he does, like she's saying, "let''s spend the night together"._

Scene: Gunther tries to convince Kick not worry about the stunt:

Gunther: Who doesn't back away from a challenge?

Kick: I dont.

Gunther: And who never gives up?

Kick: I don't.

Gunther: Who eats lightning bulbs for breakfast?

Kick: I...wait what?

Gunther: Sorry got carried away! _Everyone cracks up. _You can cut that out!

Scene: Linnie interviews Kick:

Linnie: What have you got to say Kick?

Kick: Well hello there baby, what do you say we get together later?

Linnie: I...uhh...think we should discuss that after the set?

Kick: Ugh...I think that last Cheetah Chug went over my head...

Scene: Kendall tells Kick about her relation to Linnie:

Take: 1

Kendall: Well Linnie and I..._she cracks up..._Stop laughing over there, It's not funny!

Crew: Sorry.

Take: 2

Kendall: Well the King and I..._Crew including Kendall cracks up_. Aw man now I can't even consentate! _She tries to get the laugher done. _Lolololol...ok from the top!

Take: 3

_Kendall cracks before she could say anything and she walks embarrassed out of set._

Scene: Kick gets ready to skate down Widowmakers' Peak.

Take: 1

_Kick stands on the edge of the slope with his his arms waving in the wind. Sceaming "I'm the king of the world!" Everyone cracks up._

Kick: Sorry guys couldn't resist! Again!

Take: 2

_Kick skates down the slope, but he slips, flies off an chrashed into the camera that breaks._

Kick: Aw biscuits! **Bloopers end!**


End file.
